Tech Armor Beiorg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40906 |no = 1603 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 27, 21, 16, 14, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 14, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 12, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |ubb_distribute = 11, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit made in an attempt to replicate the powers of Tech Armor Beiorg. Beiorg once ruled over a region of Ishgria, and was equipped with a self-enhancement function that heightened his abilities to surpass opponents after suffering a defeat. This function apparently led Beiorg's developer to label the armor as his greatest invention. Beiorg is believed to have been destroyed by a Summoner during an exploration of Ishgria. Even so, that Summoner told scholars that the armor continued to evolve until the very end, as though attempting to grant its developer's wishes. |summon = POWERFUL ENERGY SOURCE DETECTED. POSSIBILITY OF DEFEAT PRESENT. SELF-ENHANCEMENT FUNCTION SET. |fusion = SELF-ENHANCEMENT COMPLETE. POWER INCREASE CONFIRMED. RESUMING COMBAT. |evolution = | hp_base = 5267 |atk_base = 1886 |def_base = 2126 |rec_base = 1857 | hp_lord = 7558 |atk_lord = 2593 |def_lord = 2899 |rec_lord = 2531 | hp_anima = 8450 |rec_anima = 2293 |atk_breaker = 2831 |def_breaker = 2661 |def_guardian = 3137 |rec_guardian = 2412 |def_oracle = 2780 |rec_oracle = 2888 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Annihilation Zone |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, slight Spark damage reduction & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 20% reduction & 25% chance to heal 20% damage |bb = Prodigious Ray |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% parameter boost, 50% Atk to Def, Rec & 15% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Bio Expansion |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 150% parameter boost, 15% chance to heal 15-20% damage & fills 3-6 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 480~1080 |ubb = Crowning Work |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to resist KO attack, 300% parameter boost, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Self-Enhancement Function |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = 6% boost per turn - 30% total after turn 5 & 40% chance to resist 1 KO attack |evofrom = |evointo = 40907 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Beiorg1 }}